


Voltron LD: Happy Birthday Hunk

by CreativeCreature



Series: Voltron LD: Team Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura we shrunk the lions!, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Hunk, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk chases chickens, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Norwegian Pidge (Voltron), Russian Keith (Voltron), black is kuro, blue is azul, green is gronn, january 13 is Hunk's birthday, red is krasnyy, the lions have names, yellow is melemele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/CreativeCreature
Summary: it's Hunk's birthday!





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



The paladins of Voltron were bored. They had just finished training together for the day and were sitting in the lounge lazing around. Waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden, Lance shot up screaming, “CORAN!” Immediately everyone turned and stared at the panicking teen who was flailing his arms, trying to emphasize whatever he was saying.

“Number 3, I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Coran said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. The other paladins were both confused, annoyed and amused at Lance’s frustration at not being able to articulate what he needed.

Lance groaned, “WHAT DAY IS IT?!” He got blank looks. Lance was freaking out over the date. The date. Allura walked into the room just as Lance screamed his question.

She smiled at him, “In Earth terms, I believe it would be January 13.” There was a moment of silence as Lance and the Paladins took this in. Shiro and Keith were confused. Why was January 13 so important? Pidge squealed and attacked Hunk with a giant hug. Lance laughed and took a running leap into the hug. Hunk had a wide grin on his face. 

Shiro, ever the calm one, spoke up, “Lance, what’s going on?” Lance grinned at the Black Paladin and pointed at Hunk.

“It’s this big gassy genius’ 18th birthday!” Everyone was quiet, but then Hunk was attacked by hugs from everyone. After all, it wasn’t everyday that you turned 18.

Coran grinned, “This calls for a traditional celebration! Allow me to bake the Altean Birthday cake!” Hunk immediately started saying that Coran didn’t need to do that, that while he was all for a birthday cake it wasn’t important and he could do without it. He just wanted to spend his birthday with those he considered family. His words sparked another dogpile on him. 

Hours later, Hunk was sitting on the front paw of his lion as he told her about what his family back on Earth would have done for his birthday. “You know Melemele, my makuahine would have treated you just like another family member,” he paused, “well after freaking out of course. After all, it’s not everyday that you see a giant yellow mechanical lioness.” He laughed, a laugh that trailed off with a sad note. 

Melemele was saddened by her little keiki’s mood. From what she understood, birthdays were something to be celebrated, something to rejoice. She quickly messaged her sisters.

_ Melemele:  _ Sisters?

_ Kuro:  _ Yes?

_ Azul:  _ Sup?

_ Gr _ _ ø _ _ nn:  _ Hmm?

_ Krasnyy:  _ What?

_ Melemele:  _ What are your cubs planning to do for my keiki’s birthday?

_ Azul:  _ Lance is planning a surprise party.

_ Kuro:  _ Allura, Coran and Shiro are baking a cake.

_ Gr _ _ ønn:  _ Pidge is helping Lance.

_ Melemele:  _ Sister? What is Keith doing?

_ Krasnyy:  _ Sparring.

_ Melemele:  _ Sparring?! 

_ Krasnyy:  _ Da. That’s what I just said.

_ Melemele: _ [growls] 

She could faintly hear Hunk pause in his actions at the sound of her growl so she switched to a purr that seemed to calm her keiki as he returned to telling her about his family’s most memorable birthdays and how he used to chase chickens with siblings before birthdays while his makuahine would collect eggs for cake. 

_ Krasnyy:  _ Woah, calm down Sister. My Keith already did something for your _ keiki _

_ Melemele: _ hmm. 

One by one they left the “group chat” and went back to their separate hangers.

Later that day could find Hunk walking towards Azul’s hanger with a melancholy expression on his face. None of his fellow paladins had done anything for his birthday. While he could chalk that up as to them preparing for it, he still felt disappointed that they so far hadn’t done anything.

“Hey guys?” called Hunk as he entered Azul’s hanger. The lights were off so he didn’t see anything, more like couldn’t see anything. He could see shadowy shapes that let him vaguely make out Azul’s large form towards the back, her pool towards the right and the maintenance equipment to the left. He was silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak but before he could, he was interrupted by a loud echo and the lights turning on. 

“SURPRISE!” Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith, Allura, Coran, and the Space Mice were standing in front of him with wide grins and sparkling eyes. A large banner was dangling from Azul’s muzzle. ‘Happy Birthday Hunk!’ The paint was still dripping making the banner look rushed and sloppy, but Hunk didn’t care. He was happy, his family was here and they had planned out a surprise party for him. Even though there was no chicken chasing or many family members gathered, he still loved his fellow team members of Team Voltron. 

A nuzzle to his side brought him out of his thoughts. Hunk looked to his left and straight into the eyes of what could only be a smaller version of Melemele. 

“I finished our project. The lions all have smaller versions of themselves to transfer themselves into should they desire.” Sure enough, due to Pidge and his’s brainchild, smaller versions of all the lions were next to their respective lions. Kuro was sitting regally between Shiro and Allura with a peaceful expression on her face. Azul was leaning on Lance and eyeing Krasnyy, who was ignoring her next to Keith, with a dangerous look in her eye. Gr ønn was lounging at Pidge’s feet, keeping an eye on the toy dangling in front of her as Coran wiggled it. A pile of presents and food were behind them on multiple tables, there was even what looked like a giant stuffed chicken. 

Tears came to his eyes, even though he wasn’t on Earth surrounded by his mom and dad, his grandparents and siblings, he was still surrounded by family and had a home. Something that he was extremely grateful for. With a cheer he wrapped his large arms around a grinning Lance and Pidge, a pleased Shiro, a neutral Keith, and a surprised Allura and Coran. 

This was a wonderful birthday.


	2. The Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drawing of Melemele aka The Yellow Lion. Keep in mind I got the shading kinda .... off

So this is the [drawing of the Yellow Lion aka Melemele](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPOx9vfF9y1/?hl=en). Its a link to my instagram, where I posted the picture. As I could not figure out how to post a direct picture. So yeah, if you know how, can you PLEASE assist a confused soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Melemele = yellow, hawaiian  
> Grønn = green, norwegian  
> Krasnyy = red, russian  
> Azul = blue, spanish  
> Kuro = black, japanese  
> Keiki = child, hawaiian  
> Makuahine = mother, hawaiian  
> Da = yes, russina  
> \----  
> if any of these translations are incorrect please let me know so that I can correct them. Thanks!


End file.
